


A Day to Ourselves

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bagless Flug head canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, some of that good fluff, spoilers for iron giant I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Sometimes it's good to have the house all to yourselves.





	A Day to Ourselves

“I’ve missed this.”

Blackhat glanced up from his newspaper to look at Dr.Flug, who was standing by the kitchen stove, stirring a pot of pasta. 

“You’ve missed cooking?” Blackhat asked. Flug snorted and shook his head.

“No! I’ve missed it being just you and me having dinner and getting a chance to talk, sir” Flug said while giggling. “I’ve missed us spending time together.”

“We spend time together everyday, why is this different?”

“‘Cause it’s just us, Blackhat! No Dementia and no 5.0.5 since she decided to take him along on her date with her new girlfriend.” Flug took the pot off the burner and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. As Flug laid everything out on the table Blackhat set the paper down and really looked at his scientist.

“So you're saying that you're glad to have me all to yourself?” The mischievous grin inching it's way across the eldritch’s face made Flug snicker. 

“Yes, that exactly what I'm trying to say,” the doctor stated jovially as he pulled out the chair opposite of his boss. “‘Cause that mean I can do this.” And with that, Blackhat’s breath hitched as Flug removed his bag and goggles. Deep green eyes pinned him down from across the table, and a sharp toothed smile flashed.

Without a sound, Blackhat stood up and moved around the table to kneel by Flug’s side. No matter how many time he’d seen the man without his bag, he was still awe-struck by his beauty every single time. 

Blackhat reached up to run his thumb along the burn scars covering the left half of Flug’s face; then through soft and curly, chestnut colored hair. The doctor covered Blackhat’s grey hand with his own when it returned to his cheek. 

“Do you see why I miss this?” Flug whispered.

“Definitely,” Blackhat mumbled. Then suddenly, the eldritch was snapped out of his reverie and he stood quickly, pulling his hand away as if it had been burned. His cheeks began to darken as Flug beamed up at him with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. 

“Let’s just eat,” Blackhat grumbled, and then stormed back this his side of the table and sat down with a huff.

The two ate in relative silence, pausing only to glance up at each other from across the table. Flug seemed to always be smiling, his eyes crinkled into half moons, whenever Blackhat looked at him, and Black hat always seemed to turn a darker shade of grey everytime Flug looked at him. 

Once they finished, Flug cleared the dishes away and went to wash them. Blackhat volunteered to help dry, but Flug said he could handle it. When he was done, the doctor returned to the table and leaned on it. 

“Do you want put a movie in?” Flug asked. Blackhat looked like he wanted to say no for a second, but then he sighed and rolled his eye.

“Why not, at least we can pick something decent without Dementia around,” he said. Flug grinned evilly. “WE ARE NOT WATCHING THE IRON GIANT AGAIN!”

In the mansions large living room, under a maroon blanket, Flug burst into quiet tears as the iron giant bent down and said,

“You stay, I go. No following.” Then Hogarth's quiet ‘I love you,’ made the doctor’s heart clench. He turned to Blackhat, who was obviously trying to hide his own emotional conflict, and threw his arms around him to press his face into the eldritch's chest. Blackhat stiffened, but then quietly put his arm around Flug, and patted his back gently. 

As the movie credits rolled, Flug cuddled into Blackhat’s side and said,

“You know that since we’re dating, Blackhat, there’s really no reason to hide your emotions when no one else is around.”

“Flug...” Blackhat said warily..

“No really, sir. You don't need to act cold around me when we're not on camera, and nobody's around.” Flug shifted to stare Blackhat down. 

“Flug...You know I’m not good at expressing human emotion, right?” Blackhat slumped in his seat, and pulled back his arm that was around Flug so he could cross both of them in front of his chest. “You remember when I first started liking you, I thought I’d become sick with some virus or another because the feeling was foreign to me?” Dr. Flug nodded. “Well, I’m still learning how to express my emotions, and I get flustered or overwhelmed by them sometimes. You humans... you're used to wide ranges of emotions, but I’m still trying to figure out why sorrow can be expressed in 50 different ways! All that said I also... well...” Blackhat grimaced, sighed, rubbed at his arm, and then looked Flug in the eye.

“I don't want to express the wrong emotion at a time when we are under public eye, and then for someone to realize how much you mean to me and use that to their advantage. I don’t want you to end up hurt because a fellow villain decides to use you to get to me.” Blackhat gazed at the now dark T.V. screen. “And so I need to learn to control my emotions before I learn to express them, or I might end up doing something stupid.”

The feeling of chapped lips against his cheek startled Blackhat out of his brooding thoughts. He turned to find Flug smiling fondly at him, his eyes filled with love.

“When you put it that way, it make a lot more sense,” he said softly. Flug reached out to cradle Blackhat’s cheek. “We’ll work on it together then, okay? If you need help, I’m right here.” Something in Blackhat’s chest squeezed.  
“I’d appreciate that, Flug.”

“And that’s all I could ask for.” As they sat, curled up on the couch in the dark, 4 words escaped into the night before they both fell asleep.

“I’ve missed this, too.”


End file.
